kuroshitsujifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Глава 2
— 2-я глава манги Kuroshitsuji. Содержание Себастьян и Сиэль отправляются за тростью, взамен той, что была сломана Финнианом. В поместье, Финниан плачет из-за того, что случайно сломал дерево, и боится, что теперь Себастьян разозлится настолько сильно, что запретит ему смотреть «''Неистового герцога''» с Сиэлем. Заливаясь слезами, он слышит шум, после чего замечает неизвестного человека, который схватывает его. Когда Сиэль и Себастьян возвращаются в поместье, они обнаруживают, что холл полностью украшен ленточками, цветами, мягкими игрушками, бантиками и другими девчачьими аксессуарами. В замешательстве, они медленно проходят в поместье, где на них практически сразу налетает сердитый Бардрой и другие слуги, которые также были одеты в миленькие наряды (Мэйлин же, по время всей этой неразберихи, успела утешить себя объятием Себастьяна). Сиэль и Себастьян решают узнать, что же за «помешанная деваха» устроила все это, и обнаруживают прибывшую к ним гостью, Элизабет Мидфорд, наряжающую Танаку, чтобы он был похож на Марию Антуанетту. Заметив Сиэля, она тепло приветствует его, крепко обнимая и прижимая к себе, доставляя ему неудобство. Себастьян приветствует ее, отмечая, что прошло уже достаточно много времени с тех пор, когда они виделись в последний раз. Она надевает на Себастьяна чепчик, украшенный цветами, от чего слуги не могут сдержать своего смеха. Бардрой спрашивает, кем же является Элизабет, на что Себастьян отвечает, что она — невеста Сиэля. Элизабет просит разрешение устроить бал в поместье, совсем как в «ее мечте», на что Сиэль отвечает отказом, но она игнорирует это. Вернувшись к работе, Сиэль раздраженно обсуждает данную ситуацию с Элизабет, говоря что ему некогда заниматься «причудами маленьких девочек», но Себастьян легко подмечает, что Сиэль не столько не хочет устраивать бал лишь из-за «развлечения маленькой девочки», а сколько из-за неумения танцевать. Себастьян говорит, что неумение танцевать сулит много плохого для будущей жизни в высшем свете, поэтому необходимо обучиться этому сейчас. Сиэль задается вопросом, как они смогут найти танцмейстера за такой короткий срок, но Себастьян говорит ,что он лично обучит его. Возмутившись, Сиэль по-началу отказывается, но Себастьяну удается уговорить его, заявив о своем умении танцевать вальс в прошлом. После нескольких попыток обучить Сиэля, Себастьян отмечает, что из Сиэля никудышный танцор, на что тот винит Себастьяна, как слишком высокого партнера для танца. Себастьян говорит, что кислое лицо отталкивает людей и просит Сиэля счастливо улыбнуться, что приводит Сиэля в гнев на своего дворецкого, объясняя это тем, что он уже забыл, что такое веселье и улыбки. Мэйлин помогает подготовить Элизабет ее наряд для бала, а Элизабет настаивает, чтобы Мэйлин тоже пошла на бал, пытаясь снять с неё очки, приводя горничную в неудобное положение. Сиэль надевает наряд, который подобрала для него Элизабет, и девушка делает ему комплимент, говоря, что он очень мило выглядит, но также она замечает, что он не надел выбранного ею кольца. Сиэль отвечает, что и его кольцо достаточно хорошее. Элизабет начинает плакать и кричать,что это кольцо "не миленькое" и обвиняет Сиэля в том, что он абсолютно не дорожит тем, что она ему купила. Пока Сиэль пытается объяснить, что для него значит это кольцо, Элизабет снимает его с пальца. Она рассматривает кольцо, говоря, что оно старое и непривлекательное. Сиэль кричит, требуя отдать ему кольцо. Девушка не понимает, почему на неё злятся, расстраивается и в порыве эмоций разбивает кольцо о пол. Сиэль, взбешенный тем, что кольцо, ставшее свидетелем жизни нескольких поколений его семьи, разбито, замахивается, чтобы ударить Элизабет. Но Себастьян останавливает его, делая вид, что тот забыл свою новую трость. Дворецкий извиняется перед Элизабет за поведение господина, объясняя, что кольцо было уникальным и передавалось в семье Фантомхайв из поколения в поколение. Девушка сказала, что и понятия не имела, насколько оно ценно. Ели сдерживая слёзы, она просит прощения. Но Сиэль, неожиданно для всех, выбрасывает осколки в окно и говорит, что не стоит беспокоиться из-за какого-то старого кольца. Ведь независимо от того, носит он его или нет, он остается главой семьи Фантомхайв. Сиэль вытирает слёзы на лице своей невесты и приглашает её на танец. Счастливая, она танцует, говоря, что это как во сне. Танака танцует с Финни, а Бард отказывается танцевать с Мэйлин. That night, Sebastian helps Ciel to bed, and Ciel says that they wasted the day. Sebastian asks if he is not happy, and Ciel calls him an idiot. Sebastian questions this when Ciel gazes upon his ring less finger, as Ciel was the one who put on quite a show over a ring he actually cares deeply about. He then reveals that he fixed the ring, much to Ciels shock. Sebastian tells Ciel that the ring exists to be on his finger and to take good care of it. Ciel agrees and comments that the ring has seen many deaths, that he sometimes hears the voices of his ancestors speak to him, screaming and crying and that it frightens him that one day he will share the same fate. Sebastian states the moon is far to high and that he should rest. As Sebastian turns to go, Ciel asks him to stay until he falls asleep, and Sebastian says he will be by his side until his death. Upon walking out, Sebastian has a remembrance of the recent events of the day, returning to Ciels monologue to Elizabeth as well as Ciel asking Sebastian to "stay". Sebastian forms a devilish grin, he leaves, commenting that he must prepare for the next day. Персонажи в порядке появления *Себастьян Михаэлис *Сиэль Фантомхайв *Лавочник *Финниан *Бардрой *Мэйлин *Элизабет Мидфорд *Танака Навигация en:002. The Butler, Very Skilled pl:002. Ten kamerdyner potrafi wszystko! de:Kapitel 2: Dieser Butler kann einfach alles es:002. Ese Mayordomo, Tan Lleno de Inspiración it:Capitolo 2 Категория:Главы Категория:Арка Темный дворецкий